Bullseye
Bullseye is a master assassin and primarily an enemy of Daredevil. He is completly psycopathic and as a result is on a large amount of medication which seems to have little affect. He is one of the most competent villains in the Marvel Universe and despite having no super powers, has gone up against the likes of Spider-man and Captain America on numerous occasions. Bullseye is able to use almost any object as a lethal projectil e, like shurikens and sai's or seemingly harmless objects like playing cards, pencils and even teeth knocked from his own mouth. He also has an adamantium coated skeleton which helps him take a lot more damage than he would otherwise be capable of taking. He seems to have known Deadpool for a very long time. They knew each other very well before they first appeared together in Deadpool Vol 1. #16 (1998), and may have actually known each other since they were children. Although this is not clear. Character History Bullseye's History is very unclear. All accounts shown so far contradict each other and none are likely true. It can be assumed however that his real name is Lester and he was raised in the Bronx. He attempted to murder his father as a child by setting their home on fire. He may have spent time as a professional baseball player and as an assassin for the NSA, during which time he had his first confrontaion with the Punisher. Bullseye then became a costumed villain and was hired to kill Daredevil at a circus, live on national television. He failed however and subsequently came after Daredevil again and again. He became the Kingpins number 1 assassin but was eventually encarcerated and replaced by Elektra. He eventually was able to break out of prison (also live on television) and was able to kill Elektra, not only regaining his place as the Kingpins go-to assassin but also emotionally destroying Elektras lover and his nemesis, Daredevil. This endevour did eventually leave him paralyzed however and he is sent to Japan where he is not only healed but his skeleton is coated in adamantium, making him an even greater threat. Following these events Bullseye battles Daredevil less often and instead encounters the likes of Gambit, Spider-man, Captain America and even Deadpool, who he would continue to encounter and even battle regularly. This does not last long though and Bullseye eventuall returned as a regular in Daredevils world in which he kills another of the vigilantes great loves, this time in the form of Karen Page, a character who had been in the pages of Daredevil right from the begining and was beloved by the fans of the books almost as much as by Daredevil himself. After this, Bullseye was again a mainstay in the Daredevil books. Eventually Bullseye was hired by Norman Osborn and joined the thunderbolts, a team of former villains now working for the goverment. Due to his disregard fro the rules and his homicidal nature, Bullseye spent all of his time between missions, chained up in a cell. Osborn was greatly impressed with him however and he was eventually asked to join the Avengers. This limited his weapons to arrows however and required he dressed as the super-hero Hawkeye whenever on a mission as the team were posing as heroes in an attempt to make Norman Osborn look good. This however did not bode well with Bullseye and he consistently causes Osborn problems by killing innocent people. He eventually found out that his father was still alive and manage to finally kill him. This time sitting and watching the body burn until only ash remained, just to be sure. The Avengers were eventually revealed to the public and superhero community to be committing villainous acts regularly and after the events of Seige they were all incarcerated, although Bullseye easily escaped and decided to get Daredevil's attention by blowing up a building with over 150 innocent people inside. Daredevil was no longer the man he used to be however and Bullseye was not prepared for his new found ruthlessness. Daredevil dislocates both of Bullseyes Shoulders and stabs him in the heart, killing him. Later, a group of Hells Bikers would put together a funeral service for Bullseye and soon after he was dug up again by Daredevil, who exhumes Bullseye's corpse, intending to resurrect him as a soldier loyal to the Hand.[55] The heroes interrupt the ceremony, preventing Bullseye's resurrection. The Body is later stolen by Lady Bullseye, a young woman and member of the Hand who has idolized him her entire life. Bullseye remained out of the picture for the next few years whilst Daredevil's came up against a series of new foes such and circumstances. First he went up against Klaw, who's abilities proved to perfectly counter Matt's own. Next he goes up against the Coyote, a teleporter who uses his abilities to convince Daredevil that he is losing his mind by moving Matt's fathers remains into his office and his Ex-wife from her cell at a psychiatric hospital to his apartment, among other things. Finally he goes up against Ikari, a ninja who had been granted all of Daredevil's abilities but was also able to keep his sight, making him superior. Ikari was able to viciously beat Daredevil but left him alive promising that he will kill him soon, at a moment when he will not see it coming. Matt becomes extremley paranoid over the next few days, believing he is about to die but is able to track down the person who has been masterminding all of the suffering that has befallen him. It is revealed that bullseye had been revived by lady bullseye and the hand long ago but was left almost completly paralyzed. Sight is his only remaining sense and he communicates and is kept alive by machines. Because of this his mind has been freed to plot and plan in ways that he was never able to before as he only viewed himself as a nothing but a weapon and simply moved from job to job never having the time or even attempting to mastermind such a grand scheme. As such, he views his new state as a gift and has been using the countless hours to do nothing but plan against Daredevil. Relationship with Deadpool Bullseye and Deadpool have known each other long before their first appearence together in Deadpool Vol.1 #16. They have one of the most complex and interesting relationships in all of the Marvel universe, which essentially boils down to the fact that they are best friends who enjoy trying to murder each other. Their similarities are wide ranging which accounts for their compatibility. They are both killers for hire with a deeply twisted sense of humour. Deadpool Vol 2. shows that Deadpool and Bullseye have known each other since childhood and even burnt down their school together. It is never made clear however if this is a memory of Deadpools or a fantasy concocted by him. They were certainly well aquainted by their first appearence together however with Bullseye inviting him to join him in Greece and eventually offering him genuine sincere life and career advice. This is very out of character for Bullseye and implies that he has a large amount of respect for Deadpool and even likes hanging out with him. In their next appearence together Bullseye is contracted to kill a woman Deadpool is protecting and they inevitably get into a very brutal fight. While this is happening though their is a constant sense that they are close friends and Bullseye expresses distaste for Deadpools new found heroics and wants to see his murderous psychotic friend back. The fight is fairly even but Deadpool eventually gets the upper hand and impales Bullseye, although he is fairly sure Bullseye will survive. Later when Deadpool "dies" Bullseye shows up and throws an ace of spades (one of his signature weapons) into the coffin and tips his hat as a sign of respect. A gesture that Deadpools spirit reciprocates. During his time in the Avengers, Bullseye (under the guise of Hawkeye) was tasked with killing Deadpool. This story best represents their relationship as it spends most of the time focusing on their similar sense of humour. Bullseye gains the upper hand in this fight and shoots an arrow through Deadpools head but then is so conflicted about how to proceed that he phones up a radio show for advice. He eventually lets Deadpool wander of in a zombie like state, rather than killing him. Deadpool eventually removes the arrows and dons a suit of meat to stop Bullseye's projectiles from slowing him down. This advantage allows Deadpool to get close enough to Bullseye to again impale hi m. It is made very clear in this arc that the two greatly enjoy fighting each other and because of this Deadpool reciprocates Bullseyes earlier kindness and doesn't kill him despite having the chance but instead sends him to a hospital and leaves flowers by his bed. When Bullseye heals, the fight continues and eventually Bullseye pays off Deadpool and the 2 briefly look back fondly at some of the funnier moments of the battle and share a laugh. Deadpool later puts a hit out on himself and bullseye decides to team with taskmaster in order to take him out and collect the reward. As with previous encounters bullseye and deadpool joke around with each other whilst fighting however on this occasion bullseye wins, and plans to feed deadpool through a woodchipper, feed the remains to piranhas, set fire to the piranhas and then snort the ashes. He abandons this plan and leaves wade alive however after discovering that he was the one who ordered his assassination. Bullseye and taskmaster urge deadpool to seek help before leaving. Their relationship is complex as they are neither friends or enemies but certainly enjoy each others company, especially when trying to kill each other. Deadpool and Bullseye met in the following comics: ---- Deadpool (volume 1) #16, 28, 36, 61 Identity Disc #1-5 Deadpool (volume 2) #10-12, 17, 49.1 Deadpool Corps #1 Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War #1,-4 Despicable Deadpool #298 Category:Characters Category:Deadpool villains Category:Deadpool allies Category:Thunderbolts Members